


demon kitty rag [song comic]

by genesis_frog



Series: art [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, Backstory, Character Study, Digital Art, Electrocution, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nakamaship, also tashigi has a thing for nami, its only implied but nami and vivi are in lesbians here, nami and enel as foils, nami is the greatest: my ted talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesis_frog/pseuds/genesis_frog
Summary: "I'll be your nightmare mirror."
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nami & Nefertari Vivi, Nami & Usopp (One Piece)
Series: art [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641703
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	demon kitty rag [song comic]

**Author's Note:**

> finally got around to posting this here LOL. this was an absolute labor of love; it took me 9 days of work, and I'd often have to stop in the evening because my hand hurt from everything I was putting into it. this helped me innovate (I did some little animations for the beginning!) and I'm still so proud of how it came out. 🧡 thank you for watching!


End file.
